Insane Life
by Tavia99
Summary: Five girls, each very unusual in their own way. Angel, Summer, Lilac, Alanna, and Sora. Everything is normal for them until Sora is kidnapped by a decepticon and they have to get help to rescue her. Who would've known that Alanna's childhood friend Sari would be able to help, along with her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I hate my mind at times. Plot bunnies struck again so here's another story! Yay! Not really. This first chapter is gonna start from my OC Sora's POV then it'll switch to Summer's.**

"What's taking your sister so long Summer?" I asked. I ran my finger through my long, straight black hair.

"How should I know?" Summer replied. She has short light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Calm down Sora, she'll be here soon." Angel has long, wavy, golden colored hair and green eyes.

"Yeah!She' 'tsheAngel!" The fourth girl who had short dark brown hair and blue eyes stated.

"Um, Lilac? Did someone give you a mountain dew?"

"NoIdidnotgetamountaindew."

At that moment a girl with long blue hair that had black and white streaks and hazel eyes and a pair of headphones ran over to us.

"What took you so long Alanna?" I asked.

"What?" Alanna took off her headphones.

"Never mind."

"Okay." She put her headphones back on.

"Hey Angel, what are you drawing right now?" I walked over and looked at her sketchpad and saw five robots.

"I'm drawing robot versions of us."

"Ooh!Iwannasee!" Lilac took the sketchpad and looked at it.

Angel took it back. "I'm not done yet Lilac."

"Oh."

I felt the ground shaking and heard footsteps. I turned around and saw a large black and red face that looked like a jack-o-lantern right in front of me. I stood there stunned for a moment before screeching at the top of my lungs. The face switched to a red face with a red visor and a tooth seemed to be missing.

"Silence femme!" He snarled then his face switched to a blue face with a red eye and a monocle. At least that's how I would describe it.

He grabbed me then transformed into a jet and I landed in the cock-pit as he took off. I sat there my amber eyes wide with shock for a moment before I started kicking.

"Let me go!"

He said something but I ignored him and continued kicking until I became exhausted and fell asleep.

**Summer POV**

I stood there stunned for a moment. My best friend had just been kidnapped by a giant robot. I turned to my sister Alanna.

"Alanna, call your friend."

"You mean Sari?"

"Yes, tell her we'll be at Sumdac Tower in half an hour."

"Um, okay."

I watched as she dialed the number and talked to Sari for a moment before turning to me.

"Would you mind explaining why she has anything to with this?" Angel asked.

"On the way, we're going to Sumdac Tower."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm curious as to how long it will be before I get writers block. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here's chapter two.**

**Angel POV**

On the way to Sumdac Tower Summer and Alanna had explained everything to me so now we were waiting for Sari to show up. I watched as said girl walked over to us.

"What's wrong? Alanna sounded really worried when she called me."

"They took Sora." Summer stated.

"You mean the decepticons?"

"Yes."

Sari's eyes widened.

"Follow me."

**Sora POV**

Something poked me and my eyes snapped open and I saw the robot again. I snarled at him and I'm pretty sure my personality changed because next thing I knew I was screaming at him.

"You fucking asshole! Bring me back home you fucking son of a bitch!"

His face switched to the black and red jack-o-lantern.

"Jou have a dirty mouth!"

"Shut up! If you're not taking me home at least let me sleep!"

I looked around and noted that he had brought me to a forest. I felt myself relax meaning that my personality had switched again. I looked back at the robot who now had the blue face. Odd, he seemed to have multiple personalities like I do. I could feel my curiosity bubbling up. I gently kicked the robot's hand to get his attention and it worked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Blitzving. Didn't jou say jou were going to recharge?"

"I changed my mind." I was suddenly very calm.

"Vhy do jour optics do zhat?" he asked.

"Optics? Oh you mean my eyes!"

He nodded.

"Zhey change color."

"I have multiple personalities and my eyes change color with my personality."

Maybe Blitzwing isn't so bad after all.

**Alanna POV**

Sari had taken us to some old warehouse.

"Why are we here Sari?"

"Idon'tcarewhy!I'mgonnagoexplore!" Lilac then took off running and ran inside the building.

Moments later we heard her scream.

"Crud."

I ran into the building after her and stopped when I saw why she screamed. I saw several large robots standing there. Lilac was standing right in front of them and her mouth was hanging open.

"Wow, for once Lilac has nothing to say." Summer sounded really surprised.

"It's not gonna last long." I pointed out.

Moments later Lilac started talking so I turned up the volume on my MP3 and looked at the robots. The one standing nearest to me was black and white mainly with a little silver and a red symbol on his chest. He had looked like he was wearing headphones and had a blue visor reminding me of the one I had at home.

I looked up at a yellow and black bot whose jaw was hanging open as he stared at Lilac.

"I thought only Blurr could talk that fast!" He sounded really surprised.

"Who'sBlurr?Whoareyou?Whyareyousoshort?Doyouhaveanyfoodhere?I'mhungry!CanIhavesomefood?I'mgonnagoexplore!" Lilac then ran off.

"She didn't even give them a chance to respond."

The other bots seemed to notice Summer, Angel, and me for the first time.

"Guys, these are some friends of mine, Alanna, Summer, and Angel. The girl who ran off is Lilac. Their friend was kidnapped by a decepticon."

That really got their attention so Summer started explaining. When they finished talking I looked at the red and blue bot who appeared to be in charge.

"So do we each get a bot who's gonna protect us?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Jazz, you will watch over Alanna." I looked up at the bot next to me who smiled at me which I returned. "Prowl will protect Summer, Bulkhead is to keep watch over Angel, and Blurr is to watch over Lilac."

"Sweet!" Lilac chirped having returned from her exploration with a blue bot who I guessed was Blurr.

"I need to get home soon though." Angel pointed out.

"Same here." Summer and I agreed at the same time.

I watched as Jazz transformed into a fancy sports car and the passenger door opened. I got in and sat quietly listening to my music as Jazz took me home. I heard a voice come out of the radio about halfway home.

"You're quiet aren't ya?"

I suddenly realized that Jazz was talking to me.

"Oh, yeah. I listen to music a lot so I tend to be quiet."

"Ah, do ya sing?"

"Sometimes. Park right here." I told him then got out. "See ya tomorrow I guess."

I walked to my front door then watched as my sister ran up to me and walked right in. I calmly followed her then walked to my room where I sat down on my bed with my laptop. As I watched some videos I started to worry about Sora, I hope she's okay.

**Next chapter is from Lilac's POV so be prepared** **for a bit of insanity. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, still no writers block. Yay!**

**Lilac POV**

I glanced at my clock, 3:00 AM. I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. I was alone at my house because my parents and brother were out of town. I walked downstairs to watch TV having given up on sleep. I made my way carefully over to the couch and sat down.

Two hours and I was still wide awake. I sighed then grabbed my backpack and started filling it with stuff I was going to take with me to base today.

I glanced at the clock again, 6:00. No way I was gonna be able to sleep now. I pulled on my sneakers and purple coat then walked out to wait for Blurr. What surprised me was that he was already there waiting. I walked over to his alt mode and the passenger door opened for me and climbed in as he drove back to the base. I sat in silence for once and Blurr didn't bother me as if he knew that I wanted to be left alone.

We arrived at base and Alanna and Summer ran over to me right away.

"Why are you so quiet Lilac?" Summer asked.

"Shedidnotgetanyrechargeandis worriedforherfriend." Blurr answered for me.

I looked at him confused.

"IamnowyourguardiansoIremaine doutsideandkeptwatchallnight ."

"Oh."

"Where's Angel?" Alanna asked suddenly.

"She's drawing." Bumblebee told us.

"Figures." Summer muttered.

I ran off to see what Angel was drawing and nearly tripped over her.

"Whyareyouonthefloor?" I asked regaining some of my energy.

"Drawing."

I rolled my eyes then sat down next to her and watched as she grabbed a black colored pencil and carefully shaded in a streak on a blue robot.

"IsthatoneAlanna?"

"Yep." She suddenly stopped. "I'm really worried about Sora."

"Iamtoo."

"I hope she's alright."

**Sora POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep in Blitzwing's hand or as he called it, his servo. I looked up at him and he smiled when he saw me awake.

"Did jou recharge vell Zora?"

"I slept well." I smiled.

His accent reminded me of my uncle. I really missed him and wished that I could live with him instead of my actual parents who were very mean to me.

"Could you set me down?"

He lowered his servo so that I could step onto the ground and suddenly realized how stupid I was. I checked my pocket and sure enough my phone was there. I hit myself on the head which caused Blitzwing to look at me confused.

"Vhy did jou hit jourself?"

"I'm stupid."

He only seemed even more confused.

**Alanna POV**

My phone buzzed slightly to tell me I had a text. I took out my phone and stared at it stunned for a moment.

"Angel! Lilac! Summer! Sora texted me!"

Instantly the other three were there telling me to read it.

"Fine! It says that she's perfectly fine and that we don't have to worry."

"That's all she sent?" Angel asked.

"Yeah."

I sent a text asking where she was. Her response was that she isn't gonna tell us.

"Come on!"

**Lilac POV**

I relaxed a bit now knowing that Sora was alright. I turned to Summer.

"YoupromisedtogivemeaMountain DewoncewefoundoutifSorawasok ay."

Summer sighed and took the soda out of her backpack and handed it to me. I quickly drank the soda and crossed my eyes as I smiled.

"Crud, I'm gonna go hide from the sugar demon." Alanna then ran off.

I squealed then took off running to terrorize the bots.

**I'll have a little description of lilac's sugar rush in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4 and still no writers block!**

**Angel POV**

I sat down on the couch exhausted. My mom came over and sat down next to me.

"Why are you so tired?" She asked.

"Lilac had a sugar rush."

(Flashback from earlier that day)

"_MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_I sat up in the tree in Prowl's room next to Alanna. We were hiding from Lilac knowing how insane she could get with a sugar rush. Summer was with us._

_I watched as Lilac ran in and tackled Prowl who had been meditating calmly then ran off leaving Prowl stunned. He looked up at us for an answer._

"_Summer gave her a soda so now Lilac has a sugar rush and she goes nuts whenever she has one." I explained._

_Moments later we heard Bumblebee scream then Lilac laughing like a maniac._

"_Poor Bumblebee." Summer muttered._

(End flashback)

My mom smiled knowing how Lilac could get when she had sugar.

"Alright then I'll leave you alone." She got up and headed back to the kitchen.

I took my sketchpad out of my bag and studied one of the pictures I had been drawing. It was a black and navy blue robot with a lighter blue face and amber optics, as the autobots called them. I began to add a few more details that seemed fitting for Sora. I hope we see her again soon.

**Sora POV**

I was sitting in Blitzwing's servo with my legs hanging over the side and was talking to him.

"You remind me of my uncle." I told him suddenly. "My uncle has the same accent, and has multiple personalities like you do." I told him. "I really wish I could live with my uncle instead of my parents."

"Vhy iz zhat?"

"My parents abuse me, they beat me when I make even the slightest mistake and ignore me or yell at me the rest of the time." I stopped, realizing I had just told someone I had only known for a few days something that only Alanna and Summer actually knew.

Blitzwing frowned. "Zhen vhy do jou stay vith zhem?"

"I don't really have anywhere else to go. I can't live with my uncle because I don't have the money to buy a plane ticket to get to where he lives." I explained.

Blitzwing seemed thoughtful for a moment then transformed into a jet and took off asking me to tell him directions to my house. I did that and he landed in front of my house then told me to run inside and grab my stuff. My eyes widened with excitement, I was leaving that forsaken place.

I ran inside and bumped into my dad. My eyes were wide with fear as he raised his hand to smack me but a man who was wearing what looked like a purple and beige World War II officer's uniform grabbed his wrist. The man had red eyes and a monocle.

"I vould not do zhat if I were jou."

I suddenly realized that the man was Blitzwing.

My dad growled and yanked his arm away from Blitzwing.

"Get her out of my sight." He snarled then walked away.

Blitzwing then turned to me.

"Are jou alright?"

I nodded then ran to my room and packed my belongings. I walked back outside then and climbed into the cockpit of Blitzwing's alt mode. He took off but I realized he wasn't heading back to where we were.

"Where are we going?"

"Somevhere that jou vill be safe."


End file.
